


Eine kleine Nachtmusik

by Spatzi



Series: The Classical Life [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Tutor Tom Riddle, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not remember anything else, could not recall anything but the taste of Harry on his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine kleine Nachtmusik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terrific_Lunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrific_Lunacy/gifts).



> Merlin's wrinkled balls! Clearly, I am not at my best; taking nine examinations in a row has got me feeling a little lost and redundant. Nevertheless... enjoy?
> 
> (Written while listening to [Vertigo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-R9p5ffBuk), by Mini Mansions feat. Alex Turner.)

There was now a hush, a silence that, if it weren't for the sound of sudden rush of blood from his toes all the way up to his head, would have been eerie. He could not remember anything else, could not recall anything but the taste of his young student on his tongue—his young student who, mere moments earlier, had been begging for him to both stop and not to stop.

It drove him over the edge, closer than he had ever been before, and it only took a few hard thrusts into his own fist for him to fall to his momentary demise—a temporary death far more terrifying in intensity than the permanent ending of life awaiting every man at the end of his earthly journey. He had enough sense to know that his eyes had rolled heavenwards in ecstasy, his tongue driving deeper into the tight heat before him as he convulsed...

But he could not remember moving around inside that tight channel, could not recall reaching up with a soiled hand and touching the delicious member of his now-lover. All he could recall was the painful, discordant sound of the keys under Harry's trembling grip, the smell of his arousal, the taste and feel of him exploding in his mouth, and their blissful sighs of completion—a beautiful, warm duet in the dark that punctuated the following silence while they gently held each other against the piano.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Eine kleine Nachtmusik_ is German meaning "a little serenade", but the literal translation "a little night music" is the popularly cited meaning in English.


End file.
